Trouble
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: "I just want the pain to stop, I just want you to be mine... I just want to be saved..." Mathew is a student who is getting bullied. Ludwig is a teacher who just wants to help. Germany/Canada
1. Chapter 1

Matthew whimpered as his bear was pulled from his grasp and he was forcefully shoved into a locker. The bullies laughed as the door slammed shut, dropping the bear in front of the locker and walking away as the bell rang to signal the start of classes. Matthew was used to being bullied, it had been going on for years.

Probably because he was quiet, shy, and always carried a stuffed bear around, even though he was now in high school. In short, Matthew was an easy target. To make things even easier he never told anybody about his problems, not even his brother Alfred. He didn't want to worry them about him. Matthew began pounding on the locker door, hoping someone would hear and let him out.

Ludwig walked down the hall on his way to his class and turned to the locker when he heard the banging. He turned to the locker and opened it looking down at Matthew. "What happened to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Mathew was in the dark for a while, so when someone opened the locker door the sudden bright light hurt his eyes, he blinked a few times then his eyes got used to the light. He looked up and saw one of his teachers Mr Beilschmidt, he jumped out of the locker and straightened his glasses. He picked up his bear and placed his bag on his shoulder before looking up at his teacher. "Nothing important" Mathew said quietly, "thanks."

Ludwig frowned and looked down at him. "Tell me the truth. I'm your teacher, and I know that people just don't end up in lockers for, 'nothing important' He said frowning at him. "So tell me and we can figure it out."

"Sir, I'm late for lesson and I should be going" Mathew said looking at the time, and then he remembered his next lesson was with Mr Beilschmidt.

"Ja you have PE with me so we can talk about it on the way" He said and slowly started walking down the hall.

Mathew groaned, as he started walking beside Mr Beilschmidt. He hated doing PE, partly because he was so bad at it. He only liked doing Hockey but they barely played it. He didn't want any teacher getting involved with this; they would just make everything a whole lot worse. He stayed quiet as he walked down the hall.

"Well? Tell me who put you in the locker so that I can find a way to make it stop" He said frowning and looked down at him.

"You can't help... even if I tell you, so what's the point" Mathew said holding his bear tighter. "Because I'm your teacher, and it's my job to make sure that you aren't bullied, so tell me" He said.

"Look sir, we are by the gym, and your students are waiting for you sir... your late" Mathew said walking through the doors and into the gym. Ludwig sighed and walked into the class. "Alright today class we're going to be running laps" He said and frowned hearing people groan annoyed.

Mathew smiled as he walked away from sir, that was close. He had kept the bullying thing a secret from teachers and anyone he cares about for a while now, and he didn't want to ruin it. He walked over to the changing rooms, he was alone in here because everyone else had changed and was running, he was late so he was changing by himself. He liked it that way. He changed into some shorts and a shirt, he then left the changing room still holding his bear.

"Matthew put your bear down and start running with the rest of them!" Ludwig yelled looking over at him still frowning. "But s-sir, can't I r-run with my b-bear?" He stutters as he spoke when he heard Ludwig yell, Ludwig was one of the scarier teachers.

"Nein! It'll slow you down!" He yelled again. "Now put it down and start running!" Mathew sighed and placed his bear in the changing room when he heard the rest of the class laughing. He felt the tears threaten his eyes but he hid them with his hair. He then started to run around the track, he didn't go as fast as he could because he didn't want to catch up with everyone else because they would just shove him or trip him over.

"Shut up and keep running!" Ludwig yelled when the rest of the class laughed, and crossed his arms over his chest, as he watched them run.

Mathew kept running until he was panting and out of breath, he would say it again, he hated PE with a passion. Ten minutes after they had started, running Ludwig thought to himself then yelled. "Alright you can take a break for a few minutes, but then get back to it!"

Mathew heard sir shout and a few seconds later he collapsed onto the floor, panting trying to catch his breath. Ludwig sighed annoyed and walked over to him and helped him up. "Can't you walk any further to even sit down?"

Mathew didn't want to sit down on the benches with the other classmates, that normally meant trouble. He felt himself get lifted and then he nodded while staring at the ground as he walked over to the benches, but he didn't sit down he leaned against the wall.

Ludwig walked over to him and looked down at him. "You should get your bear so that no one tries to do anything to it" He said.

Mathew nodded and went back inside and picked up his bear holding it close, he loved the bear. He never went anywhere without it. He sat in the changing rooms with his bear, wanting to leave the lesson.

A few minutes later Ludwig stood up from where he had been sitting down. "Alright now all of you get running again until the lesson ends!"

Mathew saw everyone starting to run outside, and no one remembered him. He was normally ignored so it was okay, he didn't want to go back to lesson, he knew that if he did then Ludwig would just ask more questions at the end of it. Mathew grabbed his bag, his bear and his clothes and left the room. He changed into his normal clothes in the bathroom.

Ludwig had noticed Matthew leaving and followed him. He walked into the bathroom and knocked loudly on the door. "Why did you leave my lesson Matthew?"

Mathew didn't know that Ludwig had followed him. He sighed as he opened the door and looked up at sir. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't have left, now come back to class. You can have a little longer to rest and then you have to start running again" He said.

Mathew sighed and then nodded following Ludwig back to lesson, he thought Ludwig wouldn't notice like the other teachers, they never noticed when he left the classroom.

"Just rest for now, and in a few minutes you can started running again" He said smiling at him. Mathew nodded and saw the smile, then he smiled back. He rested for a while and then started running after.

The lesson continued for another 30 minutes and then lesson ended and it was time for lesson 2, and Ludwig had to teach another class. Mathew changed again and started walking away to his next lesson.

Mathew managed to keep his head down and avoid any attention throughout the rest of the day, but his mind kept going back to this morning, or more specifically, the German teacher.

Mathew was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Gilbert coming up behind him until he was shoved into the nearest wall.

"Mathew the faggot, welcome back" Gilbert sneered, pressing his face up against Mathews. Mathew's eyes widened in fear, Gilbert's insults just mirrored what everyone thought of Mathew, and Mathew had chosen to ignore and not even deny it anymore because there was no point, they won't listen. And it wasn't like Gilbert was lying, he was a faggot.

Mathew knew how this was going to play out; he would call Mathew some more names and then start beating him up. Normally Gilbert will start off with a few names before letting the punches fly, but it was the first day back and he hadn't hit him all weekend, so he didn't waste any time.

It started off simple enough, spinning Mathew around and concentrating most of the hits on his stomach and a few on his shoulder, and gradually the shots got higher and higher until Gilbert decided he had enough. "Great to see you, faggot" he said cheerily, patting Mathew on his head before running to his next lesson.

Seen as though it was the end of the day, Ludwig had just finished packing up his things and walked towards the doors. When he saw Matthew hurt his eye's widened and he rushed over to him. "Matthew? What the hell happened?" He asked looking over all the bruises that had been left…


	2. Chapter 2

Seen as though it was the end of the day, Ludwig had just finished packing up his things and walked towards the doors. When he saw Matthew hurt his eye's widened and he rushed over to him. "Matthew? What the hell happened?" He asked looking over all the bruises that had been left.

Mathew used his arms to cover his face and hide the tears. This happened so much he had got used to it, got used to how people would watch Mathew get hurt and not do anything and move by, he wasn't used to someone stopping and asking how he was. "I fell" Mathew asked trying to get up but falling back down.

"Don't lie to me Matthew" He said and helped him stand up. "Just tell me who did this to you" He said softly. He knew that because he was very intimidating, people would be hesitant to talk to him so he was trying to be calmer so that, Matthew would trust him.

Mathew looked up at Ludwig and then looked away. He wanted to tell him but he knew he couldn't, Ludwig wouldn't help because the main culprit was Ludwig's smaller brother.

Ludwig frowned and forced Matthew to look at him. "Matthew tell me who did this and I can help you" He said sternly.

Mathew shakes his head as he felt tears drip down his face. Why was Ludwig being so kind to him now?

"Matthew please… I can't help you if you don't tell me who it is hurting you" He said softly and kindly. "This was Gilbert..." Mathew said softly, he knew once Ludwig found out he might leave, why would he choose to defend a student rather than his own brother. Mathew looked away.

"Mien bruder?" He asked then sighed. "That dummkopf. I told him to stop bullying people" He said annoyed. "Don't worry Matthew I'll have a word with mien bruder so that he won't bother you anymore" He promised.

Mathew was shocked to see Ludwig still next to him, he knew that even if Ludwig talked to his brother it wouldn't make a difference; it wasn't like Gilbert would stop.

"I'll take you to the nurses office Matthew, you will need the bruises looked at" He said smiling at him. Mathew nodded trying to stand again, but pain shot through his leg.

Ludwig sighed and picked Matthew up. "Well this is embarrassing. Just be thankful everyone else is in class" He said and started walking to the nurse's office. Mathew blushed darkly hiding his face, he knew if anyone saw this he would be bullied even further. "Thank you" he said looking away as he placed his arms around Ludwig's neck for support.

Ludwig found himself blushing as well and walked even faster to the nurse's office then gently put Matthew on the floor and made him sit down on a chair. Mathew sat down on the chair and waited for the nurse. The nurse walked up to Mathew and shakes her head, "16th time this month Mathew" she said looking at him sadly

"16th?" Ludwig asked the nurse surprised.

"Yeah Mathew gets hurt quite a bit, nearly every day... but not as bad as this... normally" she said starting to bandage up Mathew. "Haven't you told anyone that he keeps getting hurt?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can only pass the news on to some of his teachers, and they tried to help but nothing changed much... poor kid" she said as she finished checking him and patching him up.

"Ja it is" He said softly then turned around and left the classroom. Mathew saw him leave. The nurse gave him some pills to help with the pain and asked him to stay, but he said he should go. School had ended and his parents would be waiting for him. He stood up and ignored the pain and walked out of the room

Ludwig walked over to where Gilbert was talking to his friends and grabbed his wrist tightly then pulled him along to his car where he made him get in then got in himself.

On the way back to his house Ludwig was yelling at Gilbert for bullying Matthew. "Why do you even care about the faggot?" Gilbert huffed as they drove back home.

"Ja I do Gilbert. He's my student so I have to make sure he's okay. And you shouldn't call him that" He said angrily.

"Why shouldn't I? He is a faggot? There are loads of students who get bullied, why do you care about that shit?" Gilbert said looking at Ludwig

"How the hell is he a faggot Gilbert? And I care because he is the only one who actually won't try to defend himself." He said angrily.

"Because he likes cock, little weirdo... and he won't defend himself cause he is weak and he can't, he is fun to hurt though" Gilbert said as Ludwig parked the car outside their house.

"Well if you're saying it's because he's gay, I think you should know that I'm gay as well Gilbert" He said and got out of the car.

Gilbert's eyes widened, "what!" he said as he got out of the car. "West what the hell?" Gilbert said. "Is that why you taken such an interest in Mathew because he is gay too"

"Ja it snot fair to know someone is bullied for something that they can't control" He said frowning at him and locked the car then went into his house

Gilbert frowned and didn't walk into the house; instead he chose to go over to his girlfriend, Elizabeth's house.

Ludwig sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, slightly upset that Gilbert had such a negative reaction to him being gay.

Mathew had walked home, his failed to mention to anyone that he lived alone. Well technically he lived with his brother, but his brother was never home, he was always as some other guy's house.

Mathew didn't know why and Alfred never cared to tell him. Mathew got changed, had a quick shower. He didn't feel hungry, so he just went straight to bed. He had easily finished off all of my assignments. He went to bed early, because of how tired he was. So he fell into the bed with his copy of the dragonfly book written by Julian Golding. He set the book down after a few chapters, and then he looked at the photo of his mom, dad, Alfred and him at the zoo when he was younger.

He looked at the photo for a few minutes; He had to bite down his lip to keep it from trembling. He reached up and flicked off the light before he could start crying, whispering a soft "love you, mom and dad. Miss you," before falling asleep.

Ludwig finished some work he still had to do and then stood up stretching and then went to bed turning the lights of and then fell asleep soon after.

Mathew blinked against the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window, he rolled over and slid out of bed, dressing sluggishly into his clothes and packing up his school bag. He then missed breakfast because he didn't have time and then walked to school.

Ludwig had gotten to school early so that he could plan what to do for his lesson that day.

Mathew made it into the school, he then made it into the corridor where his English and maths classes were and he saw Gilbert leaving a classroom, he ducked his head and started to walk faster, freezing when he heard Gilbert shout.

"Oi! Faggot!"

Mathew stood still as Gilbert shoved him against the cold brick wall, his head making a loud smack on impact. "You turned my brother into a faggot you little shit?" Gilbert growled, pushing Mathew further and further into the wall.

"I bet you got a little crush on me too? Do I look like a faggot to you?"

Mathew stayed silent but then suddenly felt Gilberts fist slamming into his jaw. "I'm nothing like you, alright?" he shouted, accentuating that statement with another punch.

"Nothing" PUNCHES "like" PUNCH "you!"

Mathew coughed, some blood spitting out and landing on Gilberts face by accident. Mathew felt scared as he saw the look Gilbert gave him; he was going to pull back for another punch when someone grabbed her fist.

Ludwig had been walking down the hall when he saw Gilbert beating up Matthew and he grabbed his fist tightly. "Gilbert! What did I tell you yesterday about bullying Matthew?!" He asked angrily.

"Just fuck of Ludwig" Gilbert said trying to pull his arm away from Ludwig's. Mathew collapsed onto the floor hiding his face.

"Nein! I told you yesterday to leave him alone Gilbert!" Ludwig said keeping a tight grip on Gilbert so that he couldn't hurt Matthew.

Gilbert shoved Ludwig back with his other hand, he felt angry and he just wanted to hurt the stupid pathetic Canadian. Ludwig glared at him and pushed Gilbert against the wall. "Gilbert what is your problem?!"

"You're my problem" Gilbert hissed as he felt himself being pushed against the wall. "You can't do this" he said kicking Ludwig between his legs.

Ludwig fell the ground in pain and bit his lip to keep himself from making any noises. "What did I do?" He asked looking up at him. "You changed into a faggot!" he hissed down at him, before walking back towards Mathew.

Ludwig grabbed onto him and pulled him down to the floor. "I've always been gay Gilbert."

"Let me go" Gilbert said trying to move. "I can't accept that... you can't be... why do you have to be?"

"I was born gay Gilbert now stop hurting Matthew" He said frowning. "No, I won't as long as I am in this school I will make every day of his life torture." Gilbert said then he heard another voice.

"Ludwig what are you doing holding a student against the ground?" The head teacher asked.

"Trying to keep him from hurting Matthew, after he kicked me in the balls" Ludwig said looking up at him.

"This still isn't appropriate behavior between a teacher and student, I think we need to talk..." he said.

Ludwig let go of Gilbert and sighed annoyed then stood up. "Bye west, I'll have fun with Matty boy" he said winking at Ludwig after he stood up.

Ludwig clenched his fists tightly and then walked away from them with the head.


	3. Chapter 3

The headmaster sat in his chair and looked at Ludwig. "I was just trying to keep him from hurting Matthew" He said patiently. "But there was better ways doing it. A nearby student said you pushed a student against the wall and they had made no move to hurt you…"

"Ja well I've never had much patience with Gilbert" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"in school he is your student so you can't treat him like your brother... I'm sorry because I know you meant good but I am giving you a week of leave with pay... to think about how to act when in school."

Ludwig looked shocked and rubbed the bridge of his nose annoyed. "Ja okay fine" He said hating Gilbert for this. "It starts now, so leave now" he said.

"Ja fine" He said and left. As he passed Gilbert he glared at him and slapped him hard around the back of his head. "Dummkopf"

"What the Fuck" Gilbert said then turning around seeing Ludwig. Then he just smirked at him as he folded his arms. "Had fun with the headmaster?" he asked with a laugh. "I've been told to take a week of because of you Gilbert" He said annoyed glaring at him.

Gilbert eyes widened "awesome" he said leaning back against the wall. "So you won't be around to protect the faggot?"

"Nein. I won't be here to protect Matthew. I don't see why you have such a problem with people being gay though" He said annoyed with him.

"Because it's gross and unnatural" he said walking away. Ludwig then bumped into Matthew and frowned. "Will you be okay while I'm not here?" He asked concerned.

Matthew nodded, "I'll be fine, I survived the past few years haven't I?" he said with a smile. "Ja I suppose so" He said and patted him on the shoulder then left.

Matthew watched as Ludwig left, he hugged his bear tightly. Ludwig walked to his car and got in driving back to his house. Mathew turned around and went to lesson.

The week went slow for Matthew, he had hot used to a pattern. Wake up, school, bet up, eat, sleep and repeat.

Ludwig had been working out and playing with his dogs threw out the week. Now that he could finally go back to school he got up and drove there and smiled to himself as he walked into the building.

Matthew came to school like usual. He walked through the corridor but then he spotted Ludwig. He gasped and turned around walking in the opposite direction.

Ludwig spotted Matthew and walked faster quickly catching up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Matthew are you okay?"

Matthew felt Ludwig hand and moved away while turning around and looking at the ground. "I'm o-okay" he whispered. "I can't talk to you or Gilbert will get mad" he said still looking away

"And? He'll hurt you either way Matthew" He said softly. Matthew took a step back. "I'm sorry" he said running from Ludwig. Ludwig looked confused and walked down to hall to his lesson.

Matthew couldn't talk to Ludwig after what Gilbert threatened to do... he couldn't let that happen. Matthew stopped running and walked into his maths class. He sat down and turned around seeing Gilbert laughing with his mates, then Gilbert winked at him. Matthew turned back around hiding his face in his hands.

Ludwig taught his lesson and at the end of the lesson he looked around for Matthew wanting to talk to him. Ludwig taught his lesson and at the end of the lesson he looked around for Matthew wanting to talk to him.

Matthew heard the bell ring and got up and started packing his stuff away, he took a while but then he looked up and saw that everyone had left including the teacher and only Matthew and Gilbert were in the room. "I heard you been talking to my brother" Gilbert said pushing Matthew back and grabbing his hair. "I-I'm s-sorry" Matthew said scared. Gilbert just smirked and grabbed Matthews hair pulling it closer towards his face. "You are not but you will be…"

Ludwig went to where he knew that Matthew would be and his eyes widened seeing Gilbert. "Gilbert what the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh hi West" Gilbert said smirking, "I'm just having some fun" Gilbert said stroking Matthews face. "Gilbert what are you doing to him?" He asked walking over to them.

Gilbert held Matthew tightly, and then he faced Ludwig. "You can't hurt me unless I hurt you first, you don't want another week off do you?" he asked as he moved himself closer against Matthew just to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Never said I was going to hurt you I just want to know what you're doing" He said. "Can't you see what I am doing?" he said as he stroked Matthew's hair then twisted his curl. Matthew let out a mean feeling his curl being held, his eyes widened and he blushed not wanting that to have happened. "See the faggot likes it!"

Ludwig walked up to him and grabbed Gilbert's wrist and pulled his hand of Matthew's curl. Gilbert felt his being removed "Ludwig if you don't go, I'll make some shit up and this time you will get fired."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" He asked frowning at him. "Because I can" Gilbert said turning around to play with Matthew but it looked like he ran off cause he was gone.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at Gilbert and left the room, not wanting to be here anymore. Mathew was safe from him and that is all he cared about.

Matthew had crawled under the teacher's desk, while they were arguing. He chose to stay there for a while. Then when both of them were gone he came out Ludwig walked to his class and started the lesson that he had now.

Matthew wondered about everything happening... he was confused. He felt weird, all he could think about when Gilbert pulled his curl was how much he wanted Ludwig to do it. He groaned, this couldn't be happening, its not like he would ever like him, would he?

Ludwig continued teaching his lesson, and found himself blushing every time he thought of Matthew when he curl was pulled.

Matthew wanted to talk to Ludwig, maybe he could get his feelings out and stop feeling so confused. Matthew walked to the gym, halfway he started panicking. What was he thinking? Why would Ludwig like him, or even be with him, it was illegal. He was a student and Ludwig was a teacher. Matthew groaned and then started walking back. But then he went back towards the gym. He then stopped. He couldn't figure if he should let his feelings get in the way. Matthew just gave up and sat on a bench nearby trying to think.

Ludwig spotted Matthew outside the gym and blushed then walked over to him. "Is there some reason you're just sitting hear Matthew?" He asked trying to keep his blush under control, but it only got worse when he spotted Matthew's curl and remembered what happened when it was pulled.

Matthew looked up when he saw Ludwig, and then he saw the way Ludwig blushed; it was the first time he had seen the teacher blush. But then he saw that Ludwig was glancing at Matthews curl; he then remembered the way he had moaned. Matthew started blushing. "I-I wanted t-to talk t-to you" he said quietly.

"Alright what did you want to talk about?" He asked curiously smiling at him. Matthew thought he might as well come out with it, he took a deep breath. "I really really like like you..." Matthew said blushing and hiding his face.

Ludwig froze and turned bright red. "You do know that if I say that I like you back, it will be illegal... Right?" He asked. "I understand... but no one else needs to know" Matthew said looking up hopefully.

"Ja. Well then I like you as well Matthew" He said smiling up at him softly. Matthews eyes widened, as he smiled. "I want to hug you but everyone in the gym is watching us from afar."

"Later then" He said smiling at him softly and rested a hand on Matthew's shoulder for a moment then went back into the gym.

Matthew felt Ludwig hand and smiled. He felt happier then he has in a long time. He watched Ludwig for a bit, watching him give orders while looking incredibly hot in that black vest and shorts. Matthew smiled and then left for his lesson. The day went to slow; Matthew counted the minutes to the end of the day. He then waited in the gym now all the students were gone.

At the end of the day Ludwig packed up his things and smiled at Matthew. "Hallo Matthew" He said softly. "Hey Ludwig" Matthew said shyly, he was sitting on a table while swinging his legs.

"Have you had a good day? Did Gilbert bother you?" He asked softly. "He didn't do anything since the last incident" Matthew said jumping of the table and walking towards Ludwig. "Let's go to your place?" Matthew asked innocently.

"Alight then. Gilbert is usually at his girlfriend's house anyway" He said and smiled at him then started walking out of the building. Matthew nodded and walked beside Ludwig then noticed was around so decided to hold his hand.

Ludwig blushed and held his hand gently as they walked to his car. Matthew smiled as he got into the car beside Ludwig. Ludwig smiled and drove to his house smiling happily. Matthew hummed happily still holding his bear. He watched as Ludwig parked the car, Matthew got out and walked towards the house.

Ludwig got out and locked the car then opened the door for him. Matthew thanked him as he got out. Slightly nervous. He started to think this may be a bad idea; Ludwig is like 15 years older than him and what if they got caught. But then he looks up at Ludwig and knew all that didn't matter. All that mattered was his feelings towards the German.

He smiled down at Matthew softly and sat down on his couch. "Matthew do you like dogs?" He asked curiously. "Yeah I love dogs" Matthew said as he sat beside Ludwig.

Ludwig whistled loudly and a few seconds later, his three dogs came running into the room to see what Ludwig wanted, and started wagging their tails happily seeing Matthew. "Matthew this is Aster, Blackie and Berlitz"

Matthew watched as Ludwig whistled and then three gorgeous dogs ran towards him. "They are beautiful, sir" Matthew said breathlessly as he felt a dog jump on him and lick his face. "Hi Astern..." he said petting the dog. "I like you too" Matthew said with a smile.

"Ja they are. I've have them since they were puppies" He said smiling and gently petted Blackie who licked his hand happily. "They're very playful and friendly."

"Yeah they are utterly adorable" Matthew said with a smile as he patted the dog. "I'm glad you think so" He said softly and hugged him gently.

Mathew felt Ludwig's arms around him and blushed, and then moved closer to Ludwig. He was the first person to actually care about him, and it felt nice to be thought of and cared about. He smiled at him and held him close watching the dogs play with each other.

"Ludwig what are we?" Mathew said looking up, he had told Ludwig he liked him and Ludwig had said it back, so what did that meant. "I'm not sure. I like you a lot but I'm not sure exactly what we are" He said softly.

Mathew nodded and then felt a bit bolder, so he stood up a bit and kissed Ludwig, tasting the beer on his lips. Ludwig blushed heavily and kissed him back gently smiling at him softly.

Mathew wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, and kissed him more, not wanting to pull away. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him and kissed him deeper.

Matthew moved closer so he was kind of sitting on Ludwig's lap as he continued to kiss him, he felt happy. He closed his eyes enjoying the kiss. He smiled and grabbed Matthew's curl pulling on it. "You're adorable."

Mathews eyes were closed so he didn't get any warning when Ludwig grabbed his curl and pulled at it. Mathew felt pleasure run through him as he let out a moan. Ludwig smiled and wrapped the curl around his finger gently, and smiled as he kissed him

Mathew moaned into the kiss, feeling his curl being played with. He panted as he kissed Ludwig. None of them were aware of the fact that Gilbert had an argument with Elizabeth and was returning back home. He was pissed off; Gilbert had found out that Elizabeth had been spending quiet a lot of time with some guy called Roderich. He walked into the house.

Ludwig didn't notice and kissed him deeper, gently running his finger of Matthew's curl teasingly, while he rubbed their crotches together.

Mathew moaned when he felt Ludwig's dick through his clothing. He grabbed onto Ludwig's shirt, wanting more. Then he felt himself being pulled away.

Gilbert had saw his brother with Mathew and made a disgusted face, what the hell was Ludwig doing. He walked over and grabbed Mathew away. Ludwig looked at Matthew in shock when he was pulled away and glared at Gilbert. "What the hell Gilbert?!"

"Ludwig what the fuck are you doing? You're his teacher and he is my age! And not to mention how gross this is" he said as he glared at him.

"This is my house and I can do what I want hear" He said and pulled Matthew to him. "We're not at school right now either"

Mathew wrapped his arms around Ludwig, he had hit his head when he was pulled away. And it hurt. "You may not be at school now, but you will be tomorrow" Gilbert said folding his arms. "Plus it's not your house, it's our parents' house!"

"And they're not here, so they left me in change" He said glaring at him and started kissing Matthew again.

Gilbert clenched his fists as he started getting angrier.


End file.
